


Breathless

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Death, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Barebacking, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Bottom Dean, Breathplay, CEO Lucifer, CEO Michael, College Student Castiel, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fingering, Heavy Angst, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Kink Exploration, Little Brother Castiel, M/M, Mentioned Top Dean, Mentioned Wax Play, Older Michael, Past Lucifer/Castiel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Rough Sex, Ruthless Lucifer, Top Castiel, mentioned bottom Castiel, mentioned sibling incest, mentioned underage, older lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: They had only been going out for three months but it had been three months of Dean introducing him to a wide variety of kinks. Dean's latest suggestion had Castiel pausing for a good reason.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> Read the tags first. You've been warned.

“I overheard a couple of guys talking about it.” Dean pressed up against Castiel, eyes hooded and slightly mischievous, as he pressed the silk tie into Castiel’s hand. “Come on, Cas. You liked the hot wax last week. You loved being tied up when I dripped the wax on you and then fucked you into the mattress. You told me how good it felt.”

Castiel’s fingers curled around the blood red tie, slightly curious but hesitant. He took in Dean’s expression, the flushed cheeks and muted excitement, as his boyfriend of three months pressed closer.

“Come on, Cas.” Dean pressed them together and he could _feel_ how excited Dean was about it. “I want to know what it feels like. Please.”

“You want me to strangle you with _this_ ,” he raised the tie, “while I’m fucking you?” it seemed insane but the blown pupils and the interested gleam in Dean’s eyes showed just how much Dean wanted to try it.

Dean’s fingers immediately went about removing his pants, not even waiting for a response, as Castiel’s breathing shuddered in his chest and the feeling of a warm hand curling around his cock, teasing the head, had arousal twisting low in his gut.

“Yeah, Cas.” Dean grinned at him, “It’s called breathplay and I want you to cut my air off while you’re fucking me.”

“I can’t. That’s…Dean I don’t think I can.” He felt Dean’s hand still teasing him, never pausing, as warm lips pressed against his neck and Dean lazily kissed him before sucking a mark into the skin of his neck.

“Please, Cas.” Dean cajoled, “It’s going to be so good. You’ll love it, I know.”

He managed to hold out, protesting and weakly arguing against it, until, mind hazy with pleasure and Dean’s persistence never waning, he gave in.

“Ok.” It was all Dean needed before his boyfriend was crashing their mouths together, kissing him with enthusiasm, before resuming removing his clothing. It ended up in a discarded pile on his floor and Dean’s was quick to join until they were pressed together, naked and hard, as Dean tugged him towards the bed.

It was familiar enough. They had fucked on the first date and there hadn’t been a day since that they didn’t have sex. It was the most physical relationship he’d experienced, most it had taken several dates before sex but Dean _loved_ sex and Castiel liked how happy it made Dean.

Castiel bent Dean over the bed so his boyfriend’s ass was offered up to him and the position seemed like one that would work better with trying the new kink Dean had explained to him. “Come on, Cas. You’ll see how good it is and then you’ll want to try it yourself.” That didn’t seem possible but Castiel knew that Dean loved to try new things all of the time.

He hadn’t expected it when he’d agreed to that first date, hadn’t expected it even when Dean had been buried balls deep in his ass in the Impala hours later, but Dean was always quick to find something new and then Castiel would inevitably give in to Dean’s request to try it. Sometimes it was a hit and sometimes it was a miss.

Regardless it was never boring.

Castiel didn’t think cutting off someone’s air while they were having sex was smart but Dean’s excitement and obvious arousal was more than enough to have him give it a try. The wax had been enjoyable and he’d liked when Dean had wanted to try object insertion two week ago. He fished around in his nightstand, pulled out the bottle of warming lube, and moved towards Dean’s ass.

“Come on, Cas. Want you in me _now_.”

A low chuckle of amusement escaped him as he squirted some lube onto his fingers and moved forward to rub against Dean’s tight hole. It had been over two weeks since Dean had bottomed, his boyfriend primarily preferring to top and Castiel loved bottoming, and Castiel didn’t want to hurt him by rushing. He’d almost forgotten how demanding Dean could be when he wasn’t the one setting the pace.

Castiel started to work his first finger inside, listening to Dean’s soft moans and groans, as he pressed in and started to finger fuck Dean. He rubbed against Dean’s inner walls, felt how Dean clenched around him and shoved back, before working a second on inside.

Dean shoved back again and Castiel braced a hand on Dean’s back, holding him in place, as he started to work Dean loose. He scissored and twisted, rubbing lube against Dean’s inner walls, while Dean slowly loosened up for a third finger.

By the time he had Dean easily taking three fingers, moaning and gasping, Castiel added a bit more lube and slipped his fingers from Dean’s lube wet hole. He watched as it clenched reflexively when he pulled out. “Now, Cas. Come on.”

That was when he noticed Dean waving the tie.

Castiel stared at it and tried to figure out the best way to secure it around Dean’s throat. He could loop it and pull it taut as he fucked or he could fashion it a bit like a noose.

But Dean had already decided. He took in the way Dean had fashioned it and took the blood red tie, placed the loop over Dean’s head and a little pull at the loose end had it closing around Dean’s neck so it rested there like a backwards tie.

“There we go.” Dean breathed out and Castiel could feel him trembling with excitement. “Come on, Cas. _Fuck me_. Fuck me into the mattress.”

He let go of the tie so it rested along Dean’s back and slicked himself up, eyes hooding and mouth falling open as he panted with each stroke until his cock was painfully hard, aching to bury inside Dean’s tempting round ass and fuck for the first time in weeks.

Castiel gripped his cock, arousal flushing his cheeks and warming his gut, before he pressed the head of his cock against Dean’s lube wet hole. It pushed past Dean’s rim and started to sink inside.

Somehow he always forgot how good it felt to fuck into Dean’s ass. Castiel thrust forward in short, hard thrusts as he sunk deeper and deeper into Dean’s ass until his balls rested snug up against his boyfriend. Dean’s glorious ass was split open and the tight heat wrapped around Castiel had his breathing hitching.

“Fuck, Cas. _Fuck_.” Dean breathed out in that beautiful wrecked tone, “Move. Fucking _move_.”

His fingers dug into the meat of Dean’s hips and Castiel didn’t waste time in lazily fucking his boyfriend. Instead he started immediately thrusting hard and fast into Dean, the loud slap of skin and the creaking protest of his mattress filling the room.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Dean moaned as he shoved back and Castiel released his own sounds of enjoyment. The wet slide of his cock moving through Dean’s warm hole had arousal building inside of him, tingling and setting his nerves alight.

Castiel’s left hand moved up, knotting in Dean’s hair and shoving his boyfriend’s face into the mattress, as his hips snapped rapidly forward and the sound of fucking filled the room. He knew how much Dean loved the manhandling and Castiel loved the temporary feeling of control.

“Dean.” He groaned lowly still fucking forward roughly, seeking his release, as his boyfriend shoved back and clenched deliciously tight around him. “You feel so good. Fuck.”

Castiel could hear how Dean was moaning, breathlessly begging him for it harder and faster, until he heard Dean mentioning the tie. “Cas…tie…come on, Cas. Choke me. Come on, baby.”

He reached up with his right hand, wrapping the end of the tie around his fist, while still fucking forward and Castiel started to pull on it just like Dean wanted. Immediately Dean’s body tensed under him, ass tight and body thrumming, as Dean moaned something and Castiel kept pounding forward. He kept a firm grip on the tie, pulling it tight and groaning lowly at how good Dean felt so tight around him.

“Fuck, Dean. Fuck, you’re so fucking tight.” Castiel lost himself to the building pleasure, the sound of the mattress creaking and the loud, ringing slap of his hips slamming up against Dean’s plump ass. He yanked on the tie, a bit like a leash, as he viciously fucked forward. Distantly, as his pace picked up at the building of his orgasm, he could feel Dean jerking and gasping under him.

Castiel’s fingers tightened in Dean’s hair, keeping his face pressed to the mattress, while his pace fell off and his orgasm was right there on the edge.

“So good. Fuck, Dean. Love this. Love how good you feel.” Castiel’s right hand tightened and his breathing hitched, mouth falling open, as his orgasm slammed into him and Castiel’s hips jerked forward, chasing the pleasure of his orgasm, as Dean lay underneath him and his cock pumped his release into Dean’s tight hole. He slumped over Dean, their bodies pressed together and his breathing uneven.

The high of orgasm had him panting lowly as the hand in Dean’s hair, having fallen to the mattress during his orgasm, reached under to curl around his boyfriend’s cock. He started to jerk Dean off, fist curled with just the right pressure, as Castiel listened for Dean’s little hitching moaning that signaled how close he was.

That’s when Castiel noticed the lack of sound. He blinked and slowly moved back. Dean was still laid out under him, blood red tie around his neck and the end still in Castiel’s fist. There was something off.

“Dean?” he blinked and pulled back, “Dean?” Castiel let go of the tie, flexing his fingers and shaking his hand from the ache, as he looked at Dean. His boyfriend’s face was dark and his lips…

Castiel choked and stepped back, softening cock slipping from Dean’s slack come sloppy hole.

“Oh my God.” Castiel turned Dean over and took in his boyfriend’s face. His eyes immediately darted to Dean’s chest and he could see the lack of breathing. “Dean!” everything he knew about CPR and first aid flew out of his head as panic set in. “Dean!” he shook his boyfriend, watching as Dean’s head flopped around on his neck and Dean didn’t respond. Dean’s eyes were wrong, blood vessels making them red and his face was horrible.

“Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.” Castiel’s breathing hitched and his eyes watered. He’d gotten caught up. He hadn’t thought. The tie…it had dug into Dean’s neck and cut off his air and Castiel hadn’t even noticed that Dean jerking under him was because he couldn’t breathe and Castiel had been killing him.

He had killed him.

He had killed Dean.

Castiel scrambled up and darted over to his phone, panic and terror filling him, as he dialed his oldest brother’s number. “Lucifer.” His brother’s name came out on a choked sob, “I killed him. I killed him.” Castiel was sobbing, breathing catching and choking him, as he shook and sunk to the ground. He knew, deep down he knew, that Lucifer would do something.

Lucifer was the only one who could do something.

“Shhhhhh, Cas.” Lucifer’s voice barely registered, “It’s going to be ok. Where are you? Who did you kill?”

He tried to answer and couldn’t breathe. Castiel distantly listened to his brother talking to him, soothing him with his calm voice and instructions on how to breathe until Castiel could finally answer.

“Apartment.” Tears spilled down his cheeks and Castiel couldn’t look at his bed. He couldn’t look at his boyfriend’s dead body or the blood red tie still viciously tight against Dean’s neck. “Dean.” His voice wobbled and fresh tears burned a path down his cheeks. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s going to be ok, Cas.” Lucifer was talking in his no-nonsense voice, calm and sure. “I’m going to take care of everything. It’s going to be ok.”

Castiel nodded even though Lucifer couldn’t see him. “I didn’t mean to.” He said again. Castiel knew he never should have agreed to Dean’s idea. The other times his boyfriend had wanted to experiment with sex hadn’t had these kinds of stakes but Dean had been persistent and so sure.

It had always been hard to say no to him. The very reason he’d agreed to that first date and had ended up in the backseat getting fucked raw that same night.

“I’ll be there soon.” Lucifer was moving around on the other end of the phone, “Get cleaned up.”

Then the phone was dead and Castiel mechanically stood, body numb and mind fuzzy, as he stumbled into the bathroom and didn’t bother with the door. He paused, throwing up in the toilet and wiping his mouth.

The water was burning hot when he stepped under it and started to automatically start scrubbing himself until his skin ached, sensitive and scrubbed to the point of pain.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there until he sunk to the floor of the shower and his arms wrapped around his bent knees. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.” Castiel’s face pressed to his knees and he sobbed, the sound echoing in the bathroom.

Castiel was so lost to the soul crushing pain that he didn’t hear when Lucifer arrived and it wasn’t until the water shut off, strong hands hauled him up and helped him out of the shower, that Castiel even noticed he wasn’t alone. A warm towel was wrapped around him after Lucifer quickly dried him off.

“Castiel.” Lucifer’s hand curled under his chin and Castiel hesitantly looked up into his oldest brother’s eyes. They were sharp and clear, assessing and cold. He’d always been slightly cautious around Lucifer, had always known how vicious his brother was, but never with Michael or him. Castiel tried not to think about how _close_ they had been when he’d been a teenager as he stood there before Lucifer in nothing but a towel. “What happened?”

He didn’t want to say. Castiel swallowed and tried to look away but Lucifer kept a firm hold.

“Castiel.” The tone was hard and Castiel felt tears spilling down his cheeks.

“It was an accident.” He managed with a wobbly voice, “I didn’t mean to.”

Lucifer sighed but the look didn’t change. “I know. You wouldn’t hurt a fly if you didn’t have to. But what happened.”

There was no way he’d missed the scene if he came into the bathroom. Lucifer had to have walked past the bed, past Dean’s body but Castiel knew his brother wouldn’t stop until he answered.

“Dean…Dean wanted to try something new.” He managed, tears still sliding down his cheeks. The bathroom was steamy, the mirror fogged and the air hot. “He wanted me to…”

“He wanted to try breathplay?”

“Yes.” Castiel nodded jerkily, “He heard someone talking about it. I wasn’t sure.”

Lucifer nodded, “It’s a very dangerous kink.”

“But he wanted to.” Castiel swallowed again, eyes burning and lungs hurting. “So I agreed and I…”

“Got caught up in the moment.” Lucifer finished when Castiel couldn’t. “Ok.” He nodded, “And you didn’t use a condom.”

It wasn’t a question. Castiel still shook his head.

“No. We’re both clean and Dean…he preferred it.”

Lucifer guided him up and past Dean, into the living room where a huge suitcase sat near the couch. He was placed in a chair, fluffy towel still wrapped around him, as Lucifer stood in front of him.

“Here is what I’m going to do.” Lucifer’s voice brooked no room for argument and Castiel didn’t have it in him. He just wanted to go back in time and not agree to Dean’s request. “I’m going to go in there and I’m going to clean him up.”

Castiel stared.

“Then I’m going to wrap him up in plastic, put him in this,” at that Lucifer tapped the large suitcase, “And I’m going to wheel him out of here just like I brought the suitcase inside. Your sheets and his clothing will go into a trash bag.”

He swallowed as Lucifer continued on, voice devoid of emotion, as he spoke about handling Dean as though he was talking about the weather or taking out the trash.

“And then I’m going to get rid of the evidence. No one will know what happened. No one.”

Castiel’s fingers flexed where they were curled around his towel. “Dean’s body…”

“We can’t let anyone find it.” Lucifer grimaced, “This isn’t the first time I’ve had to dispose of a body and I’m sure it won’t be the last.” Castiel blinked, shock from Dean’s death and Lucifer’s words filling him. “You are going to act like everything is fine and you’re going to go visit Michael. Finals are over and it’s nothing new for you to visit him.”

* * *

Lucifer scowled at the scent of bleach as he finished cleaning all of the evidence that his little brother had touched let alone had sex with Dean Winchester. It was a mess. The unprotected sex had only added to it but he couldn’t chance Castiel’s DNA being found on Dean _if_ someone found his body despite _how_ it was going to be disposed of.

The cameras had already been taken care of and he had never been more appreciative for someone not upgrading their technology. There wouldn’t be any evidence that Dean had left his apartment to come to Castiel’s and there wouldn’t be any evidence that anything out of the ordinary had happened tonight.

He pulled the empty suitcase close to the tub. Dean’s body was wrapped in plastic and arranged so it fit in the oversized suitcase. Castiel’s bedsheets were in a trash bag, set to be burned, along with Dean’s clothing.

Lucifer zipped the suitcase after shoving the trash bag in, stood it up and started wheeling it out of Castiel’s apartment. He took in the shell-shocked expression on his little brother’s face and felt a surprising flash of pity.

This wasn’t his area. He was ruthless, vicious and unrelenting. He did what needed to be done without batting an eye, removed any threat that stood in his way, but offering comfort was harder than what he’d already done.

He had been the one who had seen how pretty Castiel was, how soft and trusting and needy Castiel was after their parents died, and he had greedily taken his little brother’s virginity without hesitation when he should have been taking care of Castiel after their parents died.

Lucifer was sadistic, selfish and violent. He was known in the business world for his cutthroat tactics while Michael was known for his strategies, his firm but fair personality and his more soothing presence. Michael had comforted Castiel after their parents had died and Lucifer had greedily, _selfishly_ , fucked their little brother for months after under the guise that it was ok because he’d _wanted to_ and Castiel had trusted that he was right.

It was clear that Castiel needed Michael now and not him. Lucifer would get his hands dirty and Michael would comfort; Michael would soothe.

He paused behind the couch and pulled out his phone, “Michael.” Lucifer listened as his other younger brother answered, “Cas needs you. I’ll explain later.” That was all he needed to say. Michael would take care of their little brother and, once things died down, they would get Castiel settled somewhere else.

Somewhere far away from where he’d accidently killed his boyfriend.

Lucifer frowned at the heavy suitcase that held his little brother’s boyfriend, the one Castiel had mentioned the last time he’d visited Michael, and settled down on the couch to wait for Michael.

The body could wait and he knew it wouldn’t be long.

It didn’t take long before Michael was using his key, stepping into the apartment and immediately making a beeline for Castiel who was shaking, hitching sobs still escaping. Lucifer watched as Michael gathered Castiel into his arms, tucked his face against his neck and made soft, soothing sounds.

It didn’t seem to matter that Castiel was nineteen or that Michael was thirty. Michael was far better at it and the sight of Castiel clinging to Michael, sobbing against him, was more than enough evidence that Castiel had needed comfort.

He stood, grabbed the handle of the suitcase and left without a word. The sounds of Castiel crying and Michael soothing him following him out the door as he shut it, locked it and headed towards the elevator.

The drive was long and silent. He didn’t care about the body in the suitcase in the trunk but his mind occasionally flicked back to the image of Castiel curled up on the floor of his shower, crying and flushed from the hot water.

Lucifer hadn’t liked Dean, didn’t like the little changes in Castiel that he’d noticed since his little brother started dating the twenty-two year old. “At least I don’t have to worry about that anymore.” He muttered to himself as he pulled to a stop.

He stepped out of the car and didn’t flinch at the approaching figure. “Someone else piss you off?” Mr. Ketch smirked at him as he walked towards Lucifer and Lucifer popped the trunk. “We doing the usual? Barrel, acid and ocean dump?”

“Why mess with what works?” Lucifer arched a brow as Mr. Ketch hauled the suitcase out and started wheeling it along as they walked towards the building.

They moved into the factory, past machines cloaked in darkness and towards the solid barrels. Lucifer calmly took a seat as he watched Mr. Ketch lay the suitcase down, unzip it and whistle lowly.

“Did you have to kill such a pretty one?” there was obvious appreciation in his voice as he took in Dean’s naked body bent in the suitcase. “He looks like he would have been fun. In bed, tied up and begging, and quite a bit of fun while he was being tortured to death.”

Mr. Ketch hauled Dean’s body up and dumped him right into the empty barrel without blinking. “Sometimes pretty things die.” Lucifer shrugged, not giving away _how_ Dean had come to be dead, as he watched Mr. Ketch work. There was a reason that Mr. Ketch was his go-to when he needed to dispose of a body, have someone tortured or have someone _removed_.

The acid was added to the barrel, filling it and covering every single inch of evidence of his little brother’s accidental murder. Mr. Ketch whistled as he worked, eyes wicked and amused, before he was sealing the barrel.

Lucifer then watched as the trash bag was dealt with, turned to ash in the furnace. “Anything else?”

“Just make sure that ends up in the middle of the ocean. I don’t want it to see the surface ever again.”

Mr. Ketch’s lips curled, “Have I ever failed you?” he hadn’t. Mr. Ketch never failed. Lucifer gained his feet, looked dispassionately at the barrel and started towards the exit with Mr. Ketch falling into step with him.

“You’ll have your payment in your account first thing in the morning.” Lucifer sighed as they stepped back out into the cool night air. “Have you been having any problems?”

“None.”

He nodded, “Good.”

“I’ll call you when it’s sinking to the ocean floor.”

Lucifer unlocked his car, the lights flashing them, as he paused. “Thank you, Mr. Ketch.” It was fortunate that he’d discovered Mr. Ketch before some of their more ruthless competition had discovered the man and used him against the Novaks.

“Anytime.”

* * *

Castiel didn’t fight as Michael guided him up, towel still wrapped around him, as he was led down the hallway towards his bedroom. He couldn’t stop trembling and when Michael noticed his brother paused just outside of his room.

“I’m going to get you clothing and then you’re coming home with me, Cas.” There was concern on his brother’s face and Castiel looked at the floor, clutching the towel and hating the empty, aching feeling in his chest.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Every single time his eyes closed he could see Dean, dead, and the pain of it stole his breath. He should have protested, told Dean that he couldn’t and then his…and then Dean wouldn’t be dead.

Castiel didn’t want to think about what Lucifer was doing to cover it up. He felt sick and wrong.

Michael helped him into soft lounge pants and a worn shirt. Socks were next and then shoes as Michael deposited him back on the couch. He could hear his brother moving around and then he was returning with a duffle bag.

“Come on, Cas.” His brother shouldered the duffle bag, looking ridiculous standing there in a suit worth thousands, as he guided Castiel out of his apartment and locked it behind them. “Finals are over and I don’t want you alone.”

He didn’t protest the whole way to Michael’s car, allowed himself to be bundled inside and mechanically buckled his seatbelt. Michael slid into the driver’s seat, a worried look in his bright eyes and Castiel idly noted how wild Michael’s normally perfect black hair looked as his brother pulled out of the apartment parking lot.

Dean’s Impala was still in Dean’s parking spot, on the other side of the apartment building where Dean’s own apartment was located. The thought of it, remembering their first time had been in the backseat, had tears sliding down his cheeks.

It was only three months but he’d known Dean since he’d turned eighteen and now Dean was gone. And it was his fault. He’d strangled Dean to death while fucking him. He had orgasmed inside of Dean’s body when his boyfriend had been dead by his own hand.

Castiel’s jaw locked trying to hold back another sob but the desperate sound escaped.

“Shhhhh, Cas.” Michael’s hand curled around his wrist, squeezing and offering comfort, as Castiel stared out of the window with tear blurred eyes. “We’re not going to let anything happen to you.”

“I deserve it.” He managed, “I deserve to die.”

Michael came to a hard stop at a stop light and his brother’s eyes blazed as they stared at him. “No you don’t.” the words were snapped out, “You do not deserve to die. Whatever happened was an accident.”

Castiel closed his eyes and bowed his head, tears continued to spill out of his burning eyes. Dean’s face flashed across his mind and pain had him curling in on himself.

“Hey, Cas, shhhhh. Come here.” Michael’s hazard lights turned on and his brother unhooked his seatbelt to reach across, hugging Castiel and Castiel hated that he felt safe, warm and loved in his brother’s embrace. While he knew Lucifer would be there his oldest brother was never there for him like Michael was.

Michael whose room he would sneak into when he was younger and Michael who would protect him when it stormed. Who comforted him when their parents died with hugs, promises and words of care. Michael who _always_ protected him, kept him safe and loved no matter what in a way that was completely unselfish.

He didn’t deserve the comfort but he greedily took it, shoved himself against Michael and clung. “I’m ruining your suit.” He mumbled, tears soaking the clothing again and mind trying desperately to shy away from what had just happened.

“It’s just a suit, Cas. I have more than enough money to buy a hundred more and not even blink. Besides you’re worth far more than a suit.”

Cars drove around them until Castiel reluctantly let go of Michael and his brother held him for a few more minutes, hands soothingly rubbing his back, before Michael started driving again as though nothing had happened out of the ordinary.

The sound of the engine and Michael’s even breathing lulled him into an uneasy sleep until the car stopped and Michael roused him. His duffle bag was grabbed and he was led into the huge house, stumbling along with Michael holding him upright.

They stopped in the kitchen, Michael rummaging around and coming back with a glass of water and a pill. “Take this.” He took it without hesitating, forced himself to swallow cold water, and followed Michael up the stairs, down a hallway and into the room he always stayed in when he visited. “Now I want you to sleep and we’ll talk in the morning.”

“I didn’t mean to.” He breathed as Michael helped him under the covers, his shoes discarded on the floor, before his brother tucked him in like he was a child. “I didn’t.”

A warm hand soothed him and Michael stared down at him with a soft expression, eyes pained and understanding at the same time. “I know, Cas. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompter wanted Dean/Cas trying out breathplay/strangulation during sex and Castiel accidentally getting too caught up and not letting go in time. I was initially going to stop it at the point where Castiel realizes what he's done (it was on 1803 words) but I couldn't leave it at such a spot so I took part of another idea, wove it into this prompt and fleshed it out more.
> 
> Yes. Dean died again but it was what the prompter wanted and it allowed me to explore the angst behind Castiel's realization of what he'd done. I'm hoping the prompter likes what I did with this (please let me know because I did get carried away and I did weave a bit of a background story into this that was fully intended for a different story but worked with this one).
> 
> It seems prompters prefer, in the MCD prompts, to off poor Dean but who am I to question it? You all know what you want and what you're interested in reading. Also, I had someone ask on Tumblr, but you can totally comment off your account if you don't want to link your comment to your account especially on the darker or more taboo kink fics I post. A comment is a comment and I love receiving them regardless of if they're from an AO3 account or someone not signed in.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also tentatively going to try to accept some prompts for _bottom!Cas fics_ since I've noticed most of my fics lean towards bottom!Dean. You can submit a prompt [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=167280&c=4743391697PLTD).


End file.
